Various well-known medical techniques for the treatment of malignancies involve the use of radiation. Radiation sources, for example medical linear accelerators, are typically used to generate radiation to a specific target area of a patient's body. Use of appropriate dosimetry insures the application of proper doses of radiation to the malignant areas and is of utmost importance. When applied, the radiation produces an ionizing effect on the malignant tissue, thereby destroying the malignant cells. So long as the dosimetry of applied radiation is properly monitored, the malignancy may be treated without detriment to the surrounding healthy tissue. Accelerators may be utilized, each of which have varying characteristics and output levels. The most common type of accelerator produces pulse radiation, wherein the output has the shape of a rectangular beam with a cross-sectional area which is typically between 16 and 1600 square centimeters. Rectangular or square shapes are often changed to any desired shape using molded or cast lead or cerrobend materials. More advanced accelerators use multi-leaf collimators. Other accelerators are continuous or non-pulsed such as cobalt radiation machines; and accelerators that utilize a swept electron beam, which sweep a very narrow electron beam across the treatment field by means of varying electromagnetic fields.
To ensure proper dosimetry, linear accelerators used for the treatment of malignancies must be calibrated. Both the electron and photon radiation must be appropriately measured and correlated to the particular device. The skilled practitioner must insure that both the intensity and duration of the radiation treatment is carefully calculated and administered so as to produce the therapeutic result desired while maintaining the safety of the patient. Parameters such as flatness, symmetry, radiation and light field alignment are typically determined. The use of too much radiation may, in fact, cause side effects and allow destructive effects to occur to the surrounding tissue. Use of an insufficient amount of radiation will not deliver a dose that is effective to eradicate the malignancy. Thus, it is important to be able to determine the exact amount of radiation that will be produced by a particular machine and the manner in which that radiation will be distributed within the patient's body.
In order to produce an accurate assessment of the radiation received by the patient, at the target area, some type of pattern or map of the radiation at varying positions within the patient's body must be produced. These profiles correlate 1) the variation of dose with depth in water generating percent depth dose profiles and 2) the variation of dose across a plane perpendicular to the radiation source generating the cross beam profiles. These particular measurements of cross beam profiles are of particular concern in the present invention. Although useful for other analyses, the variation of the beam uniformity within the three dimensional radiation field is the main purpose of this device.
There are companies that provide the calibration service to hospitals and treatment centers. These technicians must visit the facility and conduct the calibration of the radiation source with their own equipment. This requires lightweight, easily portable, less cumbersome radiation measuring devices that can be quickly assembled and disassembled on site. The actual scanning should also be expeditious with the results available within a short time frame. Such equipment allows a technician to be more efficient and calibrate more radiation devices in a shorter period of time.
One existing system for measuring the radiation that is produced by medical linear accelerators utilizes a large tank on the order of 50×50×50 cm filled with water. A group of computer controlled motors move the radiation detector through a series of pre-programmed steps along a single axis beneath the water's surface. Since the density of the human body closely approximates that of water, the water-filled tank provides an appropriate medium for creating a simulation of both the distribution and the intensity of radiation which would likely occur within the patient's body. The aforementioned tank is commonly referred to as a water phantom. The radiation produced by the linear accelerator will be directed into the water in the phantom tank, at which point the intensity of the radiation at varying depths and positions within the water can be measured with the radiation detector. As the radiation penetrates the water, the direct or primary beam is scattered by the water, in much the same way as a radiation beam impinging upon the human patient. Both the scattered radiation as well as the primary radiation are detected by the ion-chamber, which is part of the radiation detector.
The ion-chamber is essentially an open air capacitor which produces an electrical current that corresponds to the number of ions produced within its volume. The detector is lowered to a measurement point within the phantom tank and measurements are taken over a particular time period. The detector can then be moved to another measurement point where measurements are taken as the detector is held in the second position. At each measuring point a statistically significant number of samples are taken while the detector is held stationary.